1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing and garment storage systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus for organizing clothing accessories such as neckties, scarves, belts, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The storage of clothing accessories, such as neckties, scarves, belts, and other similar articles, is difficult because such accessories are typically flexible and have narrow widths and long lengths. Various static devices, such as conventional clothing hangers, hooks, rods, and the like, have been used to store clothing accessories. These static devices suffer from the disadvantage that the accessories are positioned very close together, often overlapping, such that an individual accessory cannot be located and retrieved without disturbing, or even removing, other accessories.
Various dynamic devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,275,749 to Fisher, 4,742,924 to Tarlow et al., Des. 229,909 to Goldfeder, and Des. 298,591 to Arner et al., have also been used to store clothing accessories. However, these dynamic devices suffer from a number of disadvantages, a few of which are inadequate control for easy location and retrieval of accessories, inadequate lighting, difficult installation, and inefficient use of space.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus for storing clothing accessories which overcomes the disadvantages of the above mentioned static and dynamic devices.